Sanada Yukimura (Uber Rare Cat)
Sanada Yukimura '''is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Sengoku Wargods Vajiras event. True form increases his speed and attack power. Cat Evolves into '''Wargod Yukimura '''at level 10. Evolves into '''Immortal Yukimura at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: * Incredibly fast movement speed, which increases even further in true form. * Triple damage against Black Enemies. * If knocked back, its attack cooldown will reset and will automatically attack. * Quick attack animation. * Quite cheap for an Uber. * Cooldown is relatively fast for an Uber. Cons: * Short range. * Knocked back easily. * Weak health for an uber. * Quite long time between attacks. After attacking, stops for 4.50 seconds before start moving or attacking again. Description English Version *Normal Form: A famous warrior that was transformed by the Legendary Cat Armor into a bird-type General. Deals massive damage to Black enemies. *Evolved Form: Activated the armor's hidden function "Jet Boosters". No stopping it now! Deals massive damage to Black enemies. *True Form: Crimson wings carry this wargod through the front lines, tearing them apart without mercy! Deals massive damage to black enemies. Japanese Version Strategy/Usage *This cat is incredibly fast, so it is best suited to either deal heavy damage to the enemy base or to slow down slow-attacking, slow-moving, or long-ranged enemy units such as Dark Emperor Nyandam. *However, do note that this unit stops after attacking and is quite expensive compared to other units that can do the same thing. This makes this strategy useless with lots of peons or when money is low. *One should summon this unit when your cats have reached the enemy base or when they've reached an enemy unit as described above. *On occasion this cat has taken down the infamous Assassin Bear on its own. Do note that this never happens all the time and shouldn't be relied on as a sole strategy. Cost *Chapter 1: $2050 *Chapter 2: $3075 *Chapter 3: $4100 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: CatFruit Evolution Appearance * Normal Form: Looks like a floating bird. There are claws on his hands that he uses to attack. Has a small cat on his chest. * Evolved Form: Now has rocket boosters. Still has the small cat on his chest. * True Form: Now much larger, with red horns, and a mainly red and black color palette. Zooms through the battlefield with black and crimson wings, and still attacks with his claws. Trivia * Sanada Yukimura is the name of a samurai who fought during the Sengoku period of feudal Japan. He originally served under Takeda Shingen. Eventually, Sanada Yukimura led his own army (which was after the warlord Takeda Shingen perished) in both the Osaka Summer Campaign and the Osaka Winter campaign. The summer campaign was a historic battle, as it was when Tokugawa Ieyasu became the new emperor of Japan. * This is the second-fastest cat in the game, only behind Capsule Cat. However, Immortal Yukimura does surpass this speed, making it technically the fastest unit. * For those of you not willing to do the math, Yukimura's true form damage against black enemies is 114,750, his evolved form deals 76,500 damage, and his unevolved form does 38,250 damage. Basically, his damage increases by 38,250 each evolution. * At level 40, with True Form and all anti-black treasures at maximum power in all chapters, Sanada Yukimura one-shot kills a 100% buffed Director Kurosawah. * With the correct combination of combos, Yukimura can become faster than Brollow. Gallery sanada yukimura desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) wargod yukimura desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) immortal yukimura desc.PNG|True form description (EN) Sanada Yukimura Attack Animation.gif|Sanada Yukimura's attack animation Wargod Sanada Yukimura Attack Animation.gif|Wargod Sanada Yukimura's attack animation immortalyukimuraattackanimation.gif|Immortal Yukimura's attack animation Sengoku.jpg Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/072.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%bf%bf%c5%c4%b9%ac%c2%bc ---- Units Release Order: '<< Salaryman Cat | Maeda Keiji >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form